


Transcendence

by Lokis_Winchester



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hermaeus Mora is bad guy, Multi, Sheogorath the crazy uncle, Sithis being Protective father, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Winchester/pseuds/Lokis_Winchester
Summary: Valeria, the Vestige of the 2nd Era, was seconds from getting her soul back- only to be yanked into the Void by Sithis himself. Suddenly, she's thrown out into a new world.A new Era.The only difference from her own time, is Dragon's have returned. There's still a War; Still failing Guilds that need help. Still Daedric Princes that need defeated.Valeria decides that the 4th era- and Dragonborn- could use her help. Besides, what else is she to do while she tries to reclaim her soul-- again? Only this time, Valeria finds that a new Daedric enemy seems to have set his sights on her. Just like Molag Bal however, Valeria will ensure that whatever plans Hermaeus Mora has-- fail.
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dunmer/Teldryn Sero, Vestige/Vilkas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Out of the Darkness and Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea swimming around- and I had to run with it. I've played so much ESO (Elder Scrolls Online) the past couple months, paired with the near thousand hours Ive played Skyrim.  
> I figured merging the two, having the Dragonborn AND the Vestige in the same era, the same storyline- might be interesting.
> 
> So, we're meeting the Vestige here. Inspiration behind her is from my main ESO toon- just goes by a different name.
> 
> I had this BETA'd by someone from one of my Discord chats. Thanks friend!
> 
> Disclaimer: I Dont own Skyrim or ESO, but Valeria and Cirithiel (and a currently unnamed Dunmer) are my own creation.
> 
> Note: If you are Unfamiliar with ESO- here is the quickest jist of it I can give you.  
> You, the player, are kidnapped by Mannimarco's Worm Cult, taken to an alter site and sacrificed by Mannimarco himself, to Molag Bal. So, you dead before you even start. Surprise surprise though, you're still 'alive' and are this prophesized Vestige. Now, you go around all of Tamriel trying to get your soul back from Molag Bal, while saving the world from his Dark Anchors (as he is trying to bring Coldharbor to Nirn). All the while you are fighting in the Pact War for whichever race you choose. Ebonheart Pact = Dunmer, Nord and Argonian. The Daggerfall Covenant = Breton, Redguards and Orcs. The Aldmeri Dominion = Khajiit, Altmer and Bosmer. Just like Skyrim, you have your Thieves Guild, Mages College, Dark Brotherhood, Companions/Fighters Guild and all sorts of dangerous delves and places to explore.

Darkness.

Pure and utter blank space, void of everything and anything.

It had been the brunette's home for so long now, it was almost comforting.

Almost made her feel warm and safe, like a vast hug that never ended.

She sat there, legs crossed, arms resting on her thighs, eyes closed.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out_.

For all she knew, it could have been a week. A year. It was hard to tell with the unyielding darkness that surrounded her, yet- she found that it never bothered her.

Sithis knew what he was doing, and for some reason- she trusted him.

She had to.

Through her mind played images and short glimpses of her life. Her friends. Her allies. Her enemies.

Everything she had done correct.

Everything she had done wrong.

Maybe this was the end for her? Maybe instead of finally getting her soul back—this was her true ending. Spending eternity in this nothingness, forced to stay aware of everything- knowing she would never escape.

Never be at peace.

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out_.

She could not let that bother her though. If she let it, then she knew that peace would truly never occur.

 _Clink_.

The sudden sound had her eyes snapping open, her soft blue orbs staring around at the void surrounding her- looking for the source.

" _It sounded like…"_

But that couldn't be. Sithis wouldn't allow Molag Bal to enter his void. His territory.

 _ **Clink**_.

" _There it is again_." With narrowed eyes, she slowly stood- body and mind on complete alert. If the Daedric Princes had finally broken through Sithis' protective barrier and reached her- one thing was certain.

She wasn't going down without a fight. A shiver ran down her spine as she peered around, trying to see anything in the pitch black that surrounded her.

There was nothing.

There never was.

 _ **CLINK**_.

Louder. Closer.

"Just get on with it already!"

If this was going to be her end, she just wanted it to be over.

The memories of her long-forgotten life only got her so far. The faces of her friends, the people she fought beside on the battlefield… the guilds she found a family in… those she protected… those that she came to care for. She could only remember them for so long before her mind started to blur them together.

 _Shwuup_.

Narrowing her eyes at the new sound, she listened closer. It was almost like something tearing… something being ripped apart. Slowly. Agonizing.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to control her breathing as she crouched down and placed a hand on the floor.

That's when she felt it.

A soft rumble erupted from the floor- if you could call it that. It was not a floor—but she never fell through the black space. The rumble slowly got louder, and the vibrations worsened. It became almost deafening- until it just stopped all too suddenly.

A screech erupted from her throat as something grabbed her across her entire body, coiling around her mid-section. The darkness around her seemingly coming alive for the first time since she had arrived there.

"My child…" a gravelly voice murmured, putting her in mild ease.

She knew the voice. It was not Molag Bal. It was not a Daedric Prince.

"Lord Sithis…"

"My child. Your time within the Void has come to an end. For now."

"Do they still wish for my head on a pike?"

"But of course."

A sigh escaped her mouth as she sagged in brief annoyance.

"However, their… existence on Nirn has been greatly… severed."

"Really now? Well then- what are we waiting for? Let's play," she smirked, causing a deep chuckle to reverberate around her.

"That's the spirit, my child. Go- have fun. Let the world see… that true shadows… can never be extinguished. I'll be watching you, my child."

Without another moment to spare, the hold on her disappeared and a brightness enveloped her entire vision. Her blue eyes had no chance to adjust- as she felt the air around her, pulling at her. The weightless feeling- the wind nipping at her entire body. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she could make out a few small details.

Mountains.

Old ruins.

Lake.

" _Not this again_ ," she frowned. Her body kept falling, further and further towards the watery surface below her, despite her annoyance. Seconds later, she felt the cold wet liquid crash over her entire body, as she sunk into the depths of the lake. The impact knocked the breath right out of her and she struggled to resurface.

" _This cant… be happening…"_

More and more she struggled, but the longer she did- the more water seeped into her lungs. Just as she was about to give up, she felt arms wrap around her body and pull at her . As this force pulled her to the side, they also pulled her to the surface- and as soon as she was able, she took a huge gasp of air, coughing out the water from her lungs. Minutes later, the solid ground was beneath her body and she lay there unmoving, just letting it all sink in.

She was alive.

She was back on Nirn.

"Are you… alrigh'?"

Someone had just saved her life.

Slowly turning her head to the left, her blue eyes took in the silhouette of her savior. The sun behind them made it hard to focus on the individual's details, but as her eyes adjusted, she began to notice small details.

_Wavy, red-brown hair._

_Dark-tanned skin._

_Slanted-green eyes._

_Pointed ears._

_Mer_.

A Mer had saved her life.

" _Please… let this one at least not try to kill me_?"

"Where?" she questioned, still finding it hard to breath.

"Sorry?"

"Where… are we?"

"Oh, oh...Lake Ilinalta, just North o'Falkreath?"

_Falkreath… Falkreath…_

_Skyrim_! Oh, thank the Divines- she was home! Sithis could have dropped her anywhere in the world—but he dropped her back in her home country.

"Y-year?"

"Uh… 201?"

" _That doesn't add up… I was born in 556… wait-!"_

"Are you alright? Probably got the wind knocked right out of ya."

"…Era…"

"Era? Oh, err… Fourth Era?"

Her soft blue eyes went wide as this information sunk in.

_It was the Fourth Era, Year 201._

She had been in the Void for at least an Era and a half. The whole Third Era. Gone.

_How?_

_Why?_

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out_.

Resting her head on the grass beneath her, her eyes darted to the Bosmer kneeling beside her.

" _Maybe she can… fill the blank areas in my knowledge? I doubt she'll believe a word I say though… going to have to think of something creative… other than 'just fell out of the sky because Sithis decided to evict me from the Void.' Oh, Raz'um Dar- where is your quick wit when I need it?"_


	2. A Brand New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vale. She just can't seem to catch a break, between soul-stealing daedra and falling from portals.  
> Hopefully things work out for her.  
> Let's find out.
> 
> When it comes to Cirithiel, I just imagine Bosmer having a sort of... accent or twang to their speech habits, hence why hers is the way it is. Hopefully it's not too difficult to digest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Skyrim or Elder Scrolls Online. Just Valeria, Cirithiel (and my currently unnamed Dunmer not yet introduced)

It took her some time, but the brunette finally caught her breath and got over the initial shock of being cast out into the now unfamiliar world.

"So… what's yer name?"

She blinked her eyes a few times, before turning her blue eyes to the Bosmer that was still kneeling beside her.

"Uh… Valeria," the nord answered," You?"

"Cirithiel," answered the mer, before asking her," Are you alright? You took quite the… fall…"

"Fall? Oh… uh…" Valeria struggled to find a believable answer, only to be shocked by the next question the chestnut-haired Mer asked.

"Did… did a dragon pick ya up? Drop ya as it flew? Awful lucky you didn' get hurt by all it's teeth, if so."

"Dragon?!"

"Erm… yeah? Ya know… those things been flying 'round for a good while now."

_Dragons._

"How… I mean—Dragons?!"

"You been in a cave fer some time or somethin'?" Cirithiel asked her, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Not exactly."

Cirithiel gave her a questioning look.

"A very… dark… place," Valeria ventured, hoping that Cirithiel just went with it. Luckily, the mer just gave a brief nod, before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her.

"Look, I know you don' know me… but recently- I've seen an heard a lot of weird stuff. Aint no way you could beat any of it—so if you wanna tell me the truth… ya can."

"You wouldn't believe me," Valeria shook her head.

"Maybe," Cirithiel shrugged," But ya never know unless ya try? I've heard a lot've funny stuff."

Valeria studied the Bosmer for a few moments, debating if she should tell her or not.

" _Worst situation? She doesn't believe me and says I just hit my head…"_

Valeria sighed inwardly and decided to just take a shot.

"How's this for weird; I didn't fall from any dragon- I was pushed out of one of the Daedric Planes- after having been locked up in it for over an Era."

"O-over an Era!?" Cirithiel questioned, surprise evident in her green eyes.

"Last time I was on Tamriel, it was Second Era, year 585."

Cirithiel stood there, studying Valeria in silence. Deciding to test her legs, Valeria slowly stood up, her limbs slightly shaking in protest. As she was carefully stretching, she heard the Bosmer give a soft chuckle.

"You're righ'. That is weird—good one. Mus've hit the waters pretty hard."

"Told you wouldn't believe me," Valeria muttered, standing up straight after brushing her legs off. The clothing she had on was still rather soaked from the lake. When she looked back up, she saw that Cirithiel was eying her curiously.

"Yer—yer being serious?"

"Completely."

"Hows that even possible? You have an Elder Scroll on ya or somethin'?"

"I honestly don't understand it much myself… I…" Valeria paused, trying to decide how much to tell Cirithiel, carefully choosing her words," Last I remember… I was moments away from getting my soul back… but something pulled me away. Been stuck in a darkness since then. I'm assuming it was a Daedric plane… with all the… activities I was pulled into…"

"A pure black, empty plane? Sounds'ta me like Sithis' Void…" Cirithiel suggested, to which Valeria gave a curt nod.

"Yeah… thought so myself…"

"It still sounds a-bit…"

"Crazy? Yeah… Well, I couldn't make something that crazy up. Could I?"

"Maybe so…" Cirithiel murmured, crossing her arms in front of her," Could ask the Greybeards. See wha'they say 'bout this whole thing."

"The masters of the voice?"

Cirithiel looked at Valeria for a few silent moments, before giving a small shrug, saying,"So you've heard of 'em?. I didn' know who they were until few months back when this whole thing started. Bunch of elders, up on High Hrothgar—" Cirithiel turned and pointed back behind her, as Valeria's eyes looked off in to the distance,"—They are keepers of the dragon tongue. Teach it to only few- like Ulfric and myself. Other than that, they keep to themselves."

"… My mind's just a bit… hazy," Valeria frowned, trying to clear her head, before asking, "Who's Ulfric?"

"Erm… Jarl of Windhelm… leads the whole rebellion. Killed the High King of Skyrim which started this 'ole civil war—"

"Another war? Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Valeria rolled her eyes," Cyrodiil got anything to do with it? Or are they keeping out of this one?"

"Err… well… the Emperor signed a Treaty with the Thalmor… many aren't too happy with. Hence the Stormcloaks—they say it was huge mistake."

"The Thalmor?" She knew those bastards all too well.

Cirithiel muttered under her breath," Think they better than ever'one else."

"Right—First Aldmeri Dominion… Thalmor… Justiciars… of course," Valeria nodded, as bits of her knowledge slowly came back," Definitely high and mighty—but, what of this treaty?"

"Thalmor didn't like that the Nords worshipped Talos. Claimed him a'false God. We all tried fightin' for a bit- but Empire lost in the end and signed the Treaty. Ended all worship of Talos, forbiddin' it and all. Now Thalmor go around arrestin' any worshippers they find."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Valeria frowned," This is unbelievable!"

"Lot'o people agree—and they sign up with the Stormcloaks to fight the Legion."

"Wait—did you say… Stormcloak? I knew a Stormcloak- Oh, what was her name… uh…. Mira? No… Oh! Mera! Mera Stormcloak. She was Thane of Windhelm."

"Could be an ancestor fer Ulfric… I guess?" Cirithiel shrugged.

"You mentioned 'dragon tongue'?"

"Yeh," Cirithiel nodded," Only few know it, aside from the Dragons. Greybeards—Ulfic… and me."

"How come you know it?"

"So called Perks o' be'in a Dragonborn…. I guess?"

Valeria and Cirithiel stood there staring at each other.

"You're-?"

"Apparently," Cirithiel shrugged," Dunno why. Don' really care to be honest."

"That's… wow…" Valeria murmured, shocked; she shook her head to clear it, asking," Who's Talos though? He wasn't a part of the Divines or Daedra back then."

"Eh—he was added? Sometime durin' the third era… I think. Greybeards could tell ya much more," Cirithiel told her," I haven' paid much attention in the past… eh… forty-five years. Never saw reason to…"

"Right… so… How fares the world?"

"What'cha mean?"

"Well… the last time I graced Tamriel with my presence… We were all fighting a war…"

"You's from the Mannimarco period? With the Anchors from Molag Bal and that?"

"I… eh… I'm the reason it all ended."

Cirithiel looked dumbfounded," So you's… you's the- Hero?"

"I was the Vestige, the Soulless One, and a member of the five. Yeah."


	3. 7000 Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting development. So, now Cirithiel and our out-of-time Valeria will travel a bit. Walk the Seven thousand steps of ice and pain and-
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Skyrim or ESO, but Cirithiel, Valeria and my future Dunmer are my own

They had agreed to stop in Ivarstead for the night- mostly because it would take most of a day to get up the mountain to High Hrothgar but also because Valeria was a bit hungry. Hungrier than she had realized. Once the Nord had started eating, she kept eating whatever was offered- and kept apologizing to her new Bosmeric acquaintance, who shrugged it off.

It was now the next day however and after Cirithiel got a bag of supplies from a man named Klimmek, they started their trek up the mountainside.

"He seemed… relieved… to see you?" Valeria noted, as she carefully followed Cirithiel.

"Hmm? Oh- Klimmek. Yeh. Whenever I'm headin' up to the Greybeards I take their supplies fer him. The steps aren't kind to him much more, joints all achy and stuff. Plus, I'm already goin' up there, might as well save him a trip," Cirithiel explained.

"That's kind of you."

"Well, not all Mer are pretentious, murdering, bastards," Cirithiel muttered under her breath, before her eyes darted to Valeria and she apologized," Sorry… I just…"

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"The Thalmor," Cirithiel explained as a frown crossed her features," It's… a long story…"

"Believe me, I know," Valeria told her as they rounded a corner and continued up the incline," From my time, it was hard to know which race to trust, and even then you had snakes among your guar. Most the time, I knew that I couldn't trust anyone that wasn't Dunmer, Argonian or Nord… but I did find that there were a few good apples out there. Made a few friends from the other side…" Valeria trailed off, her mind thinking back to people like Quen and Sai Sahan. While they were not races of her pact, the two of them had been good friends to her—and she had a protective streak when it came to Quen.

"It's more… personal… ta'me," Cirithiel murmured, her face turned down in sadness," The Thalmor… they killed my family…"

"I'm sorry to hear."

"I don' have any proof o'it… Not really… more a distant, cloudy memory…"

The silence stretched between them as they climbed the mountain side to the top. As they turned another corner, a stone pillar stood off to the side, catching Valeria's attention.

"That's the second one I've seen—what is it?"

Cirithiel followed where she was pointing and saw the item in question," Oh, those'r pillars dedicated to the story o' Jurgen Windcaller- first founder of the Greybeards."

"Name sounds familiar," Valeria mused," First Era person, I believe." They walked over to the plaque and a familiar sensation rippled through the Nord. "Wait a second… these are… these are wayshrines!"

"Sorry?"

"Wayshrines— you know—go from place to place," Valeria explained, moving her hands about excitedly, before frowning a bit," People **do** still use them, don't they?"

"Cant say they do," Cirithiel shrugged," I never 'ave. Never seen anyone use 'em either."

"This is ridiculous," the nord shook her head," If they're here though- there should be more out there- we just got to find them. They make life so much easier, believe me." Reaching the carved stone, Valeria read the message transcribed upon it.

_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice._

"How many of these are there?"

"Eh… upwards of 7- can't say I paid'em much attention last times I was going up," Cirithiel shrugged.

"Well, you will be now," Valeria smirked, as the mer gave a shrug of indifference. They continued their trek, stopping at each shrine they came across so Valeria could read it. Occasional conversation occurred, but aside from fighting occasional wild animals on the path, they kept quiet.

_The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts._

"How long have you been doing all this?" Valeria asked, peering over at Cirithiel for a brief moment, before returning her attention to the frozen steps.

"Hmm, wager been close'ta six months, maybe seven. Ever since Helgen, it just kep'happening. One thing after 'nother."

"Helgen?"

"Oh s'right. Uh- Legion managed ta trap Ulfric and a few of his Stormcloaks. A bit'o'fighting was had, before Ulfric gave the order to stand down. After pickin' me up along the way, we headed to Helgen—that burn'up fort we passed?"

"Right…"

"Well, Legion started beheadin' folks… I was pulled up there too…"

"But you're Legion, aren't you?"

"Wasn't then. Nah, they didn' know me," Cirithiel shook her head," As they was getting ready to bring the blade down an' end me, a big black Dragon 'peared out of nowhere."

_Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue._

"What happened next?" Valeria asked.

"The dragon done somethin'. Shouted… some power ran through me… awakened somethin' inside of me. Turned Helgen upside-down. Few lived, most died though… Ralof- Stormcloak- got me outta immediate harms way… but the way they'all looked me… I could tell I wasn' welcome. When the time came to choose- Ralof or Hadvar, a Legionnary—I knew what I had ta do. Followed Hadvar and escaped Helgen wit'him."

"That's when you became part of the Legion?"

"Not entirely. Hadvar suggested it, said I be good for't. Couldn' get it past my head though… they were allies with the Thalmor… But then, after a week-or-so… it hit me."

"You could take down the enemy from within?"

"Yeh," Cirithiel nodded," I agree wit'the Legion though. Skyrim's for all, not just Nords… but the Thalmor? I can' never forgive'em."

_Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold._

A snow-white wolf charged at them as they rounded a corner, causing Valeria to instantly go for the new daggers she picked up in town. Before she could draw them though, Cirithiel rose her hand and a soft hue of green emitted from her, a power encompassing the wolf. Immediately, it stopped its attack, walking right past them. It stopped a few feet back, looking back at the two adventurers.

"We should continue- before the spell wares off an' all."

"What did you cast?"

"Illusion spell- pacified the beast."

"How much magic do you know?"

"Quite'ah bit. Spent a good amount'o time at the College up north. S'where my brother is, too."

"Thought you said your family was dead?"

"Ah, Enthir s'more… adopted family? Met'im when I was younger… was suggested I go to Winterhold… learn some spells. So… I did. In the process… Enthir an' I grew close."

"I see," Valeria nodded, noticing Cirithiel's hesitation.

" _With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World."_

"So, what can you tell me about Skyrim?" Valeria asked, as they continued their upward trek.

"Not much, really. Like I said, don' pay too much attention to going-ons," Cirithiel admitted, while in thought," Ther'was High Kin' Torig, b'fore Ulfic killed 'im. The reachmen tried takin' over Markarth—but Ulfic returned th'city to the non-reachers."

"Reachmen, again? They cause a lot of problems?"

"Not really. Numbers're few. Mostly they stick ta'the mountains."

"What about… guilds?"

"Not much. Ther's the Companions—dow'in Whiterun. Group'o problem solvers fer coin. Eh, Bards College in Sol'tude… College o'Winterhold fer Mages up north here. Riften's got its Thieves Guild. Word on th'street is they aint doin' too hot."

"Thieves guild's in shambles?"

"Yeh, no one takes'em seriously anymore."

" _That's… disheartening_ ," thought Valeria with a frown, before she asked,"What about… well—the Dark Brotherhood?"

"'nother shambles. I don' even hear about their going-ons like I used to when I were a kid. Like they've drie'out or somethin'."

" _Even more disheartening…. I'll have to look into it at some point…"_

_The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail._

"Do people normally travel the mountain?" Valeria asked, seeing a woman sitting in front of one of the stones.

"Ah, yeh. They mostly keep'ta themselves. Meditate an what not. Somethin' about this place, calms them? Perhaps it's a Nord thin'?"

"Perhaps…"

_Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World._

Suddenly, Cirithiel stopped and crouched down. Instantly, Valeria was on alert, crouching down and peering around her cautiously.

"Gotta be careful 'round here. Trolls like'ta inhabit this stretch. Fought a few m'self."

Valeria gave a quiet nod of understanding, before suggesting," We could just… sneak around them?"

"Sneak'round? There's no way to…" Cirithiel frowned, before watching her new companion instantly disappear before her eyes.

"Don't wait up." Valeria's voice whispered, before there was nothing but wind.

"Now tha's jus' cheatin'," Cirithiel huffed, before slowly creeping forward. She kept her elven eyes on the overhang, where the Trolls liked to surprise her from. Slowly, she kept sneaking along, careful to not make any sudden noise. As she went, her eyes also darted to the cove underneath, where they sometimes lumber around.

Nothing.

"Tha's… differe—" Cirithiel began, before a loud roar sounded from high on her left. With wide eyes, the Bosmer looked up and saw a Troll making a beeline for where she stood.

"By Lorkhan!" she swore under her breath, standing up and preparing to fight the white-fur covered beast. As good a mage she was, Cirithiel knew her Animal Allegiance spell only worked on normal creatures. Not Frost Trolls.

Just as she rose her hands to blast a fire spell at the tall creature, a blast of energy encircled the area. A shadowy wisp started attacking the Troll from the side, and as it moved around, Cirithiel saw Valeria standing off to another side, attacking in unison with the wisp. Within seconds, the Troll fell, dead; blood began to seep into the snow below them, and the red stained Valeria's armor.

Cirithiel stared at the Nord in moderate confusion.

"What?" Valeria asked, sheathing her daggers at her waist," You saved my life, now I saved yours."

"How—tha' wisp?"

"Hmm? Oh, the shadow I created?" Valeria questioned, smirking softly," You're not the only one that knows a few spells. Mine are just a bit… different… than yours."

"Righ'…"

"Shall we keep going then? We're almost to the top, aren't we?"

"Yeh… let's go…" Cirithiel nodded, still a bit stunned. " _She wields such power… I'll ask Arngeir about 'er._ "

_For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin._

"Back in yer time, you part of anythin'?"

"What do you mean?" Valeria questioned, giving a pleasant shiver of familiarity as the cold mountain air sent tingles down her spine.

"I know you's said you were part of the five bein' the Vestige an' all," Cirithiel explained, adjusting her grip on the sack with the supplies for the Greybeards," But wha'bout other guilds an' groups?"

"Oh, well- being Nord I was in the Ebonheart Pact. Champion to my King, Jorunn the Skald King," Valeria smiled, remembering all she had done for the Pact. The friends she had met, fought beside. Lost. After a brief pause and a resigned sigh, the nord continued," There were also a few Guilds I dabbled in. Helped the Mages Guild with some issues they had- which is where I tangled with Sheogorath."

"The crazy Daedra?"

"One and the same. He… I guess he wasn't too bad. One of the more neutral ones, when it came to me anyway. Also had to deal with Molag Bal, obviously… Mephala and I went to battle more than a few times- as did Vaermina and I – with her Dream Weavers. Saved the leader of the Daggerfall Covenant, King Emeric, from them."

"Wasn' he an enemy?"

"Well, yeah—but, the Daedra are enemies to all of us. So, in respect to the Alliance war, we were enemies yes. But as people- individuals- living here on Tamriel? We're equal. Always have been, in my opinion. If I saw someone I could help? I'd do what I could."

"Soun's like a hero t'me," Cirithiel smirked, as she looked ahead and saw High Hrothgar in the distance.

"Heh, not always," Valeria shrugged," I… I had my… darker… moments. Some of it I'm not ashamed of… and some… some I'll always carry the weight of…"

_The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need._

"Follow the Inner path? What's that mean?" Valeria asked, looking over to Cirithiel, who gave a soft shrug.

"Somethin' bout the Voice and usin' the Shouts fer purpose, I guess."

Cirithiel led Valeria up the steps and to the doors of High Hrothgar, and as she opened the door, she warned her over her shoulder," Arngeir'll be the only one ta speak. Borri, Einarth and Wulfgar keep quiet mos' the time."

"Understood," Valeria gave a curt nod, following as the large iron door shut behind them. Walking through the short entrance, the two came to a larger room, with tall walls and steps leading in different directions. Valeria noticed four individuals walk into the room, three of which stayed back- one walking up towards the two of them.

"Ah, Dragonborn. You have returned once more."

"'course I returned Arngeir. You lot need yer supplies," Cirithiel gave a soft smile, placing the sack down at a nearby wall.

"You bring a friend with you to our hall?" Arngeir said, continuing to address the Bosmer, but his eyes—all four of the Graybeards' eyes—stayed on Valeria.

"Mmm, yeh. This is Valeria. She's quite the story," Cirithiel explained," Was actually hopin' yu'could give some o'your input."

"I see… Welcome to our Hall. We are the Greybeards- council to any Dragonborn," the older man said- finally addressing the Nord before him, "What is your story then, friend of Cirithiel?"

"Thank you," Valeria gave a nod, edging back into her neutral, political façade," My name is Valeria Iceborne. I was born in the year 556, Second Era, on the 20th of Second Seed. I am the Hero of the Alliance War, the Vestige and Member of the Five. I am one of the many individuals whose soul was sacrificed to Molag Bal by Mannimarco's Worm Cult. I—I was so… so close… to getting my soul back—before…. Before Sithis yanked me into his Void and left me there until yesterday- when he dropped me into this Era. Your Dragonborn, Cirithiel, was kind enough to aid me and bring me here. We are both hoping… that you have some answers as to why I would be here?"

Arngeir looked at Valeria in mild surprise, his gaze boring deep into her blue eyes, as if trying to read her. Finally, he said," An interesting story, no doubt. Unfortunately, I- and the rest of the Greybeards- have no idea as to why you would be brought to our time. I will consult with our leader, Paarthunax, but even he may not know. For now, though, I must speak with Cirithiel in the courtyard. Please, have a look around, rest, while we speak."

"Thank you," Valeria nodded, watching as he disappeared up the steps with Cirithiel in tow. If she wasn't on guard before, she definitely was now. Her eyes darted around, uncertain about her surroundings and the people around her.

" _Lord Sithis… what exactly are you playing at_?"


	4. Recorded History of the Vestige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting on this- and didn't even realize it. Thought I was all caught up on updates. Oops.
> 
> Arngeir thinks he knows Valeria so well >.> Pshhhh
> 
> Anyway- do enjoy. The adventuring will start soon- and we'll see different sides to both Cirithiel and Valeria than we're used to soon enough. ((Valeria's dark side comes out a teensy-tiny bit next chapter, I enjoyed writing it lol ))
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Skyrim/Elder Scrolls. Just Valeria (creation from Elder Scrolls Online), Cirithiel (creation from ES: SKyrim) and an unnamed dunmer (also creation from ES: Skyrim)

Cirithiel followed Arngeir back outside into the cold mountain air, shivering unpleasantly as the freezing wind nipped at her.

"What'cha bring me out 'ere for, Arngeir? You know I don' like the cold much," Cirithiel frowned, as the Greybeard turned to look at the Dragonborn.

"I wished to speak to you of your new friend."

"Figured s'much. What're you holdin' out fer? She should know too- it bein' her life an all."

"I know nothing that would assist her current displacement, rather instead- I feel I should warn you."

"Warn me? What fer?" Cirithiel questioned, not liking where Arngeir was going.

"How much do you know, from History, about the Vestige of the Second Era during Mannimarco's Terror?"

"Not much. Know he had his cult steal souls fer Molag Bal. She was one'f them, but she fought t'get her soul back… s'bout it I s'pose?"

"There is so much more behind that story, much that you don't realize," Arngeir frowned," As History would tell it, the Vestige was one of many that had her soul stolen by Mannimarco and his Worm Cult. That much you have correct. Due to that, however, this woman, this adventurer- gained a new purpose. During her time, it is known that she fought valiantly to find her soul and wrench it back from Coldharbor."

"Okay…"

"It is also known that while she became widely known as the Vestige- and fought for King Jorunn and the Ebonheart pact- she also had a more… darker side."

"How dark we talkin' Arngeir?"

"While it is true she assisted with the Mages Guild on multiple occasions, as well as aiding the other alliances against Daedric threats—she also had quite the reputation amongst Shadows."

"So, she's a thief?"

"Not just a thief, young Dragonborn- but if the stories hold true, then she's as cold and calculating as the worst of the Shadows; for she was the Dark Brotherhood's greatest asset."

Cirithiel stood there, silently drinking in the information given by Arngeir, before saying," So… hero… mage… thief…. An' assassin? Wha'? She jus' dabble in e'rythin' then?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Cirithiel jumped at the sudden voice, whipping around to find Valeria leaning up against one of the stone pillars. Arngeir seemed unfazed.

"You really are one wit' the shadows, eh?"

"Very," Valeria agreed, pushing up off the wall and walking towards them. She noticed Arngeir watching her closely- ready to defend himself should he need to.

"Relax, old man. I don't have a reason to attack you. Yet."

"How can one be a hero an' a… an assassin?"

"Simple, I fight for what's right—I have a purpose. I fight for the people, their just causes, and when I'm victorious- they regard me for my heroics," Valeria explained," Then, they turn a blind eye, as I provide for weak—the ones who need someone eliminated but lack the guts to do anything about it. I still serve a higher purpose, either way; whether it be a King—or…"

"Ah Daedra—Sithis," Cirithiel finished," Makes a bit'f sense, why he done wha' he did- pullin' you into the Void."

"Father is quite… protective I suppose. Still don't know why he done it though- and I don't see him telling me any time soon. I can understand if this raises any doubt towards me—but understand that is also why I didn't speak of my past."

"Righ'fully so," Cirithiel nods," But we all 'ave our secrets. I'm no differ'nt."

"How intriguing," Valeria smirked playfully.

"Dragonborn, I must advise that you be careful."

"Don' worry Arngeir. I can take care'f myself."

"I do not doubt that for a second, however—"

"Don' worry so much, Arngeir. Trus' me."

"Very well," Arngeir bowed his head slightly," Though, for the safety of everyone involved, I must let it be known— the Vestige, while it is an honor to have met you— we can not welcome you here any longer."

"Understood," Valeria nodded," You are right to be cautious of me. I'd be the same way." She turned to Cirithiel before finishing," I'll just start heading down the way we came up. Thank you, though- for the past day. Saving me, feeding me—you didn't have to, but you did anyway. It's refreshing to know that there are still some decent Bosmeri around."

"Not too bad a Nord yerself," Cirithiel shot back, earning a grin from the brunette. As Valeria made her way up the short steps, she turned to Arngeir once more.

"They wont attack me, right?"

"So long as you do not give them reason to."

"Understood," Valeria nodded, before making her way to the doors and carefully slipping through.

"So what'cha say Arngeir? Shoulds'we go further up an' ask Paarthurnax wha' he thinks?"

"Indeed," The Greybeard nodded, before following her to the trail that led up to their scaled leader.

Inside High Hrothgar, Valeria saw the remaining three Greybeards watching her closely, but making no move to stop her—or attack her.

" _Smart…"_ Valeria thought, carefully treading through the main hall and to the door she and Cirithiel entered earlier," _Looks like I'm on my own, now… What to do… what to do…."_

0o0o0o

After a short night, Valeria stood in the middle of the short bridge on the edge of Ivarstead, looking to the East. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, still hidden by the mountains behind her and the small village was still void of most life. The only people walking around were the few guards placed for safety.

" _So much has changed_ ," she thought with a frown, staring unseeing at the sight before her," _I don't even know where to begin… I don't feel like I belong here. In honesty, I don't belong here. This isn't my time—I should be long dead by now. Why, Sithis? Why did you drag me into the Void only to release me here—now, of all times_?"

" _ **Rise from the ashes, my child. You are born anew**_."

Valeria was so used to hearing voices by now that she didn't startle when Sithis' voice rang through her mind.

" _Rise from the ashes? What do you expect me to do? Find a new meaning here among this generation? I wouldn't even know where to begin…"_

" _ **Your brothers and sisters need you**_."

" _So, you want me to seek out the Brotherhood? I don't even know where to find them—or the answer to the Dark door_."

" _ **The way is closer than you realize**_."

" _What—"_ The sudden appearance of someone behind her had Valeria drawing her dagger and swinging backward- only to stop short as she stared into the green eyes of the only person she knew.

"Cirithiel?"

"I-I s'pose it's not a good idea ta sneak up on ya. Sorry," the Bosmer chuckled to herself, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as Valeria lowered the steel weapon from her throat.

"No, probably not," Valeria agreed, sheathing her dagger as her eyes darted around warily," What are you doing down here? Thought you had something to do…?"

"Ah, nah. Arngier and I spoke ta Paartharnax already. Surprised ta see ya still 'round, thought ya would'ah disappeared by now."

"I… I was working on it," Valeria sighed," Just… don't know where to go, if I'm being honest."

"Well if ya wan'- yous can travel with me until yous get a footin'. Be nice havin' someone of your skill 'round," Cirithiel offered.

"Are you sure? I mean—you heard your Greybeard friend. I'm not exactly one that you should probably be hanging around with."

"Perhaps so, but who's ta say I'm any better? I could be the darkes' of dark this era's ever seen."

"If that's the case, then Tamriel's in trouble- the two of us adventuring together," Valeria joked, even getting a small chuckle out of her new friend," Where were you headed?"

"No where'n particular. Got a place ya wanna see?"

"Well, it'd be nice to see what's become of my home… how much it's changed. I doubt my family home still stands…"

"Where to?" Cirithiel questioned.

"Windhelm."

"Oh… eh," Cirithiel frowned, earning a questioning look from Valeria," We can go… but migh' not be exactly welcomed."

"What do you mean?" Valeria asked.

"Outsiders like me? Elves… Argonians? They ain't warmly welcomed in Windhelm."

"Nonsense," Valeria shook her head," We got along just fine—"

"Tha' was then," Cirithiel explained," S'different time. Things have changed. You'll see—c'mon. We should leave now; be nearin' dark when we arrive."

With a nod, Valeria followed along beside Cirithiel as they began their travels, but she couldn't help the thoughts that plagued her mind.

" _Windhelm couldn't be as bad as Cirithiel claims it to be… can it? No—no, I refuse to believe… Oh, my dearest Skald King… what has become of our home_?"


	5. Two Sides of Windhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we enter Windhelm. Valeria's home. We allllll know how -wonderful- this is gonna go. *heavysarcasm*
> 
> My poor sweet out-of-time Nord.
> 
> Also- never anger the assassin, folks. *stabbystabby* Scary/Dark Valeria ahead.
> 
> Brighter note: Motherly-Cirithiel ahead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Skyrim/Elder Scrolls. Just Valeria and Cirithiel (and my upcoming dunmer)

The sun was beginning to set as the two arrived at Windhelm. Valeria stood on the bridge, her eyes taking in everything around her. Everything that was similar—everything that was different.

The bridge, the water, the freezing temperature, the stone—it was just as she remembered.

The gate, the sight that she saw upon first entering? That took her off guard a bit.

It seemed… almost smaller, than she remembered Windhelm being.

"Go back to Morrowind, Dark Elf maggots! You're not welcome here!"

The sudden shout of hate rocked Valeria to her core and at first she was shocked—then the anger began to surface. She didn't see the look on Cirithiels face of 'See what I mean' – no, Valeria was too focused on the Nord walking away from them—from a dunmer that stood off to the side.

"Rolff back at it again, eh, Suvaris?"

"When's he ever stop?" the dunmer sighed, her eyes watching as Valeria stocked over and grabbed the arm of the one spewing hate.

"Get your hand off me- little girl!" Rolff yelled, tugging his arm away from her.

"You got a problem?" Valeria asked him.

"I got a long list of problems—those gray-skin filth and scalebacks are at the top of it! What—you got a problem with it?"

"Oh you bet your-"

"Valeria—he ain' worth it. Rolff nev'r listens to anyone," Cirithiel called out to her new friend, but the out-of-time Nord stood her ground.

"You should listen to your little wood elf slave back there, little girl."

"And you should learn your history," Valeria shot back, fuming," The Dunmer and the Argonians that you so foolishly look down upon are our allies. They aided us during the Anchor drops and the Mannimarco stunt—or did you just forget that little fact? I owe my life to many of them—to a lot of people of different race—Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer, Argonian—you name it. At one point in time, they saved my life or aided me in some way."

"I can't help it you can't fight your own battles," Rolff sneered, crossing his arms," Just watch your mouth, little girl. Don't pick a fight you can't win. And be careful one of those gray-skins don't pick your pocket." He made to turn and leave, but Valeria was far from finished.

"And _you_ —should be careful a thief worth their salt doesn't pick _your_ pocket! Or better yet, an Assassin as deadly as the night is dark—maybe they sneak in to your home late at night, when you're fast asleep—" Valeria fumed, as Cirithiel walked over to her; the Bosmer could tell that the Nord was getting fired up.

" _Almost like the aura aroun' her completely changed… it's darker… sinister…"_

"—Maybe that assassin slits your throat in a clean cut—or maybe, just maybe they pick you apart piece by piece. Excruciating, painfully—until you're begging them to just stop—"

By now, a few Windhelm citizens had stopped to watch the exchange- most of them looking on in slight terror by Valeria's words.

Just like that though, Cirithiel noticed the sinister cloud around her disappeared—and it took her by surprise.

"—But that's just a possibility. Never know what to expect—I doubt there's any assassins or thieves _that_ good. Have a lovely rest of your day," Valeria smiled to him; Rolff scoffed as he turned around, and as her smiled disappeared, Valeria added," And Rolff? I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

He narrowed his eyes at her veiled threat, before turning around and stalking off.

"Alrigh'- move along. Nothin' to see 'ere," Cirithiel said to the crowd of citizens, as they began to disperse, whispering amongst themselves," You alrigh'?"

"Far from it," Valeria answered, her voice barely a whisper. Her shoulders slackened and for the first time in a while, she felt defeated. Everything she had lived through—and this was how her friends, her allies, were treated? Like trash. Like they didn't belong. Like they had no reason to share the same space. It frustrated her—it disappointed her.

"Let's… let's just go…"

"Though' you wanted to find yer home?"

"No sense… it's probably long gone. Windhelm… it's changed… so much…" Valeria trailed off, before slowly walking up the crumbling stairs to what she figured was the Inn. Cirithiel could sense her friends emotional letdown and silently followed along behind her.

Once inside Candlehearth Hall, the two of them found an empty table on the top level and sat down.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Elda asked, after making their way over to the table.

"Eh, nothin' fer me," Cirithiel shook her head.

"I'd say your strongest ale, but… I've no coin, so—nothing." Valeria shrugged, still a bit off-put.

"On me," Cirithiel told her, reaching in her pouch and pulling out some coin—handing it to Elda's outstretched hand," Ya look like ya could use it."

"I'm—I'm sorry, Cirithiel—I just…" Valeria sighed, leaning her elbows on the table and dropping her head in her hands," I don't know where everything went wrong! I mean—sure, even back my time, there were those kinds of Nords. The ones that thought they were better than everyone and that were complete scum- but they weren't all like that. Windhelm- wasn't like that! Eastern Skyrim—wasn't like that! After everything I done- all the battles and the travelling— I never thought I'd see… Argonians and Dunmer—treated like this? Like filth? It's revolting… I just—" The Nord gave a dejected sigh, her words trailing off.

"I warned ya that ya wouldn' like it," Cirithiel told her grimly, leaning back in her seat as Elda brought a bottle of ember colored drink and set it down on the table.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

"I know you did—I just… didn't imagine it would be this bad. I mean—literally, right out the gate. First thing I see of my home—is a disrespectful Nord degrading a Dunmer. It's sickening. Why doesn't anyone do anything to stop it?"

"Stop Rolff? Or stop the blatant racism?" Cirithiel asked her, as Valeria tipped the bottle back and downed a third of it.

"It's jus' how Windhelm is now. No one cares any more about anythin' – except fightin' and making coin. Plus, Rolff's the younger brother to Gulmar—Ulfric's right han' himself."

"So he think's he's untouchable?"

"Pretty much."

"That's… going to change," Valeria narrowed her eyes.

"Jus' for the love of all-" Cirithiel leaned forward, dropping her voice low," Don' get caught."

"Believe me. I won't," Valeria smirked. It was quiet between them for a few moments, the bard in the corner singing and the other bar patrons the only sounds—until a soft voice caught their attention.

"I'll just… be over there."

"Fine—but don't disrupt my customers," Elda scowled, as a young girl nodded in understanding before walking towards a window and sat down on the floor. Valeria and Cirithiel watched on in silence, as the young child laid down, setting a small basket beside her along the wall.

"Oi! Elda!" Cirithiel called out, catching the bar maiden's attention. She walked over and rose an eyebrow.

"Need something?"

"Yeah—food. What do ya got?"

"Usual. Elk stew… fish—"

"Go wit' the stew. Here—" Cirithiel interrupted her, handing her some coin. Slightly irritated, Elda walked off.

"Get hungry all of a sudden?" Valeria questioned.

"Nah," Cirithiel shook her head," Not fer me. It's fer her." She gestured with her head towards the little girl. "Names Sofie. Mother passed when she was real youn'. Father died in war not too long ago. She's got no one. I do what I can. Buy flowers from her—slip a few coin in her basket when she ain't lookin'."

"Buy her meals?"

"Yeh," Cirithiel nodded, rubbing the back of her neck," I guess… One orphan to another. Gotta take care of each other, ya know?"

Elda walked up to the table with a steaming hot bowl of stew and sat it down infront of the Bosmer, saying," Anything else?"

"Nah, M'good."

Elda had barely turned around to walk away before Cirithiel stood up with the bowl and walked across the room, kneeling down beside Sofie. Valeria watched from their table, as her new friend set the bowl down beside the child, talking to her about something—before Sofie launched herself into Cirithiel's chest, hugging her tightly. Cirithiel wrapped her arms around the girl for a moment, before they parted and she stood up, returning to their table. Sitting down in the chair, a soft smile was on Cirithiel's face—which turned almost playful, as she called out to the barmaiden.

"Oi! Elda! Keep those ales comin'—yeah?"

Valeria saw a look of pure irritation on Elda's face and couldn't suppress the chuckle that left her throat.

"How 'bout a game?"

"What kind of game? I done more drinking games that I care to admit during my time," Valeria laughed.

"Nah—more of a get-to-know game. Drink optional."

"I think I can handle that."


End file.
